Bitten
by Yosaimu
Summary: Read to find out BTW this is a SONADOW story
1. Chapter 1

The howl

The clock had been set to 6:00 am. sonic went to his blue and white stripped bed and laid down, pulling the cover on him. "another boring night and tomorrow might be a another boring day as usual... i wish something new happened, like Amy not chasing me. heh that i wish could be true." he said to himself as he snuggled into a pillow trying to get comfortable.

9:00pm

sonic was fast asleep and he silently snore. Then a loud wolf howl came threw the night, disturbing the ones who is asleep, including sonic. sonic slowly awaken and opened his eyes, he got up from the bed and walked towards the window. he opened the curtains and looked beyond the night. " i could of sworn i heard a wolf howl, i never known a wolf could howl that loud. mayyybee i should investigate the howl, just for a little adventure."

he said as he went away from the window and put on his shoes and gloves and went out the door and went outside. when he reached the outside world he went into his backyard which he lived in front of the woods. Then the howl appeared again. sonic was curious so he went into the woods and followed the howl.

15 minutes later

sonic was getting close to the howl, then the howls stopped. sonic looked around and just stood there waiting for the howl but i never came. Then suddenly he felt unsafe and felt like he was being watched. sonic looked around alarmed, then he heard a deep growl. sonic got in fighting position and looked around. the growl got louder and louder and soon it showed itself. sonic looked behind him where the growl is.

it was a grey wolf, a strange looking wolf at that. sonic carefully looked at the wolf, it had lime green eyes. Like mephiles, sonic growled and kept his gaurd. ' i never known mephiles to be a werehog' sonic thought to himself, suddenly lost in thought he was pounced on with the wolf or creature on top of him. sonic struggled to escape from this beast. then the beast or wolf or WHATEVER IT IS tried to bite his neck but sonic held the beast back, preventing getting bitten but the beast had claws shaped like hands. it clawed his stomach.

sonic cried out in pain as he bleed from his stomach, sonic kicked the werehog off him and curled up in pain, trying to stop the bleeding. sonic tried to get up but failed, he used a tree while holding his stomach to get up... he fell and grew unconscious until everything went black.

8:00am

shadow felt off, he felt like something bad happened, but he doesnt know why, something led him to the woods, something was telling shadow something was wrong. shadow walked in the woods for about 15 minutes or so until he saw a blue figure on the ground. shadow shook his head thinking sonic got drunk again. but something was off. sonic didnt groan or move an inch. shadow got closer and closer to sonic. then it hit him. there was blood on sonics stomach, it was dry but shadow was shocked. who done this? he asked himself. shadow carefully picked sonic up and ran until he was out of the woods.

8:15am

shadow had escaped the woods with sonic in his arms. 'maybe if i take him to the fox, then he could find out who done this to the faker.' he thought to himself and nodded at he idea and ran to tails house.

8:20am

when shadow arrived at tails house he busted in and called tails. " FOX!" he yelled out. tails came running downstairs and faced shadow and saw sonic covered in blood. " sonic...what did you do to sonic!?" tails yelled. shadow shook his head. " I didnt do a damn thing. i found him like this in the woods, i dont know if he is still alive or not." " hmmmmmm...i probably need to test him to see what animal attacked him. come." at that tails lead shadow downstairs and into his lab.

when they reached the lab shadow put sonic down the lab bed, then tails began to run test on sonic, which he found something shocking. "shadow, um... sonic was attacked by an uknown animal." tails said. shadow stayed silent. "by looking at the wound, this animal must be big. and for some reason, i couldnt find any trace of the animals DNA, like as if it was a ghost or demon that attacked sonic." tails explained. shadow sighs. "what do you want for me to do fox." shaodw asked harshly.

tails sighs as well. "well, this could be dangerous but i want you to find a large beast, bigger than any animal that i known in this area. when you find it bring it back and put it in that cage *points at a large metal cage* there and lock it in and MAKE SURE its unconscious. got it?" tails asked. shadow nodded and headed outside. then sonic groaned in pain, tails got some supplys and bandaged sonic's wound.

*with shadow*

shadow was skating in the woods looking for a large beast that's not from this area. shadow stopped skating and looked around, when shadow was about to go back to tails house he heard a deadly growl. shadow turned to the growl and saw a large bulky beast slowly walking towards shadow.

be continued. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Suspicion  
shadow found the beast that attacked sonic but there is one thing that hits shadow, the beast looks like mephiles the dark. shadow dismissed it and kept an eye on the werehog. Then the shocking thing that the beast did was he spoke. "hehehe, shadow the hedgehog, how long has it bee since we last met? hm?" the werehog asked shadow, shadow was baffled. "How do you know my name and who are you?" shadow harshly asked. the werehog just chuckled. "You don't recognize me? what a shame, Remember my name next time, its mephiles, now your my next meal." the werehog growled as he got closer to shadow  
*with sonic*  
sonic groans and opens his eyes and looked around. he slowly sat up and saw a yellow fox standing right beside him. "Tails? where am i?" sonic asked as he rubbed his head. Tails sighs in relief, "you're in my lab, shadow found you all bloody with deep wounds. Now he is looking for that beast who wounded you so badly." tails explained. sonic looked down in the ground, 'i hope he don't get himself killed because of me.' sonic thought to himself

*with shadow*

mephiles and shadow had been fighting for 5 minutes, shadow was slowly getting tired. ' how do i defeat him like this? hm, maybe just maybe, i could lead him to tails and then knock him out.' shadow thought to himself. Then shadow did chaos sphere on the mephiles right eye, making him howl in pain and clearly he was pissed when shadow did that. "you will regret that shadow, now DIE!" mephiles said as he leaped towards shadow, but shadow did chaos sphere again but it hit mephiles belly. mephiles landed on the ground hard and tried to get up but failed. shadow walked towards mephiles and chaos controlled to tails lab.

*with tails*

tails was talking and asking sonic questions about how did he ended up like this and what did the beast look like and so on. then there was a bright flash then shadow and mephiles appeared. shadow dragged mephiles or tried to drag him to the metal cage. "Fox, are you gonna stand there or are you going to help me get mephiles in the cage or not?" shadow asked. tails was shocked. "that thing is mephiles?!" "yes it's him, now help me to get him in the cage before he heals!" shadow shouted in annoyance. tails nodded and helped shadow drag or carry mephiles to the cage, when they reached the metal cage they threw mephiles in it and shut the cage door and locked it.

tails walked to his lab table (one of those small table with the tools and stuff) and grabbed a needle and then rushed to the cage, when tails tried to put the needle in the cage mephiles growled. tails then backed away and hold the needle to shadow. "here, you do it. i don't want to get severely wounded because of him." said tails. Shadow rolled his eyes and took the needle and quickly stuck the needle into mephiles and retrieved the needle with the blood of mephiles. Shadow

handed the needle to tails and the young fox took the needle and went to a large computer and put in some data in. "...this is weird..." tails said. shadow turned to tails. "what is it fox?" shadow asked. "mephiles has a animals DNA but it keeps saying unknown species." explained tails.

shadow looked at mephiles and then at sonic. "that's because werehog's are hidden for so long that people don't think they are real." said shadow. then mephiles started to growl at sonic and sonic looked at mephiles and growled back. tails and shadow looked at each other and then they looked at sonic and mephiles growling at each other. this was going to be a long night.


End file.
